In the operation of the conventional Hartford IS glass forming machine as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,843,285 dated Feb. 2, 1932 in the name of Ingle, there is shown a mechanism which takes the formed ware from the blow mold, where they have been formed into their final shape, and transfers them through an arc in a vertical plane to a dead plate where the ware is cooled by air being impinged on the bottom of the container. This mechanism for removing the ware or bottles from the blow molds and placing them onto the dead plate is termed a "take-out" mechanism. Generally speaking, the take-out mechanism is operated by a reciprocable piston motor whose piston rod is formed with a rack at one end, this rack in turn engages a pinion which drives the take-out mechanism. The take-out mechanism will further include an arm which extends outwardly from the shaft on which the pinion would normally be fixed. This arm has a tong housing connected to its extending end. The housing in turn normally either carries or supports a vertical piston and rod arrangement with a bottle-grasping tong mechanism being carried at the lower end of the housing. The tong mechanism itself is composed of gripping members which are opened and closed by the vertical reciprocation of a small piston and its rod. In the cycle of operation of the glass forming machine, the tong mechanism is operated at about the time the blow head has completed its function and has been moved from above and in overlying relationship to the neck portion of the formed bottle. At the same time the blow molds are opened, the take-out mechanism, having the requisite number of tongs, removes the number of bottles which are present at the blow molding station. After the blow molds have been opened, the tong mechanism, which is open, moves into position above the finish or neck of the bottle, and the piston is actuated so that the grasping tongs actually close about the neck of the bottle and beneath the transfer ring formed on the bottle. With the tongs closed, or as closed as they are permitted to be, they will support the newly formed bottles by their necks and the bottles are lifted from the bottom plates of a blow mold and are carried to a position overlying the cooling dead plate. At this point, the tongs may remain closed for a period of time while the cooling air is blown against the bottom of the bottle or; as the bottle arrives to its position just above the dead plate, the tongs may be opened to release the bottle to the dead plate. The tongs are then retracted to their initial position in anticipation of the next cycle of their operation. The ware or bottle container is moved from the dead plate to a moving machine conveyor by what is known as a "sweepout" mechanism forming no part of the present invention.